Redemption
Redemption is the final level in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is set upon the ship, the Rusalka and sees Mason and Hudson attempt to stop Nova 6 from being unleashed in the USA. Walkthrough With only hours away from the scheduled Nova 6 gas release in US cities, Hudson leads forces on a heli-borne assault on the Rusalka to stop the broadcast. First, Mason must pilot the Huey gunship to destroy the AA defenses on the ship. Once the air defenses are neutralized, Weaver's team is inserted from the aft heli-pad. As the team attempts to make their way into the ship via entrance at the Rusalka's bow section, Mason and Hudson must provide fire support for the team as they advance through the port side deck. Here, Mason will have to deal with a Mi-24A. The fight cripples Mason's Huey, forcing him to make a crash landing at the heli-pad. Mason and Hudson advance through the starboard deck, dealing with 2 Mi-8 HIPs before making it into the ship. Once they fight their way to the lower deck, they find the Rusalka is just the surface section, the real Numbers Station is underwater. After ordering Weaver to leave the Rusalka and calling in the Navy to sink it, Hudson and Mason swim to the underwater station and shut off the numbers transmission. After they gruesomely fight their way to the command center, Mason accesses the control console to shut down the broadcast. Dragovich appears and is about to shoot Mason when Hudson distracts him, allowing Mason to pull him down a shaft and drown him. With Dragovich finally dead, Mason and Hudson escape the crumbling underwater station by swimming to the surface, where they are greeted not only by Weaver but by a large US Navy surface contingent as well. The crisis is averted. Gallery and videos rusalka.jpg|The Rusalka parked off the Yucatan Channel rusalka_attack.jpg|Assault launch from Guantanamo, Hudson's heliborne assault force charged off ahead Attack on Rusalka.jpg|Attack on Rusalka shot0011.jpg|Rough landing at the heli-deck shot0027.jpg|Rusalka's lower deck shot0028.jpg|Diving into the deep shot0029.jpg|The real Number Station: underwater submarine supply base Exit the moonpool.jpg|Exiting the moonpool shot0031.jpg|Launch bay for mini-sub shot0032.jpg|Stopping the number broadcast shot0033.jpg|Confronting Dragovich one last time shot0034.jpg shot0035.jpg|Dragovich dies in a watery grave shot0036.jpg|Swimming back to surface shot0020.jpg|We won. for now... shot0021.jpg|Intel unlockable Ending cutscene thumb|300px|right|The Video seen after the credits The game ends with Weaver exclaiming its over and then the view goes back to a woman recording numbers for transmission by the numbers station. The credits then role with archival footage of the arrival of John F. Kennedy and his wife, Jackie, from Air Force One at Love Field in Dallas, Texas, shortly before Kennedy's death in the motorcade through the streets of the city. The view shifts to the crowd gathered around the President's Lincoln Continental Limo. The camera zooms in and shows Alex Mason being a part of that crowd. Mason then makes the conclusion that he never killed President Kennedy, as Dragovich commanded him to and implied he did. The next video shows the beginning cutscene of the Zombie map "Five" Trivia *When Mason gets out of the chopper, the game might zooms in like the ADS with reduced movement and the player will continue the entire mission with the zoom on. This is probably a glitch (confirmed on PC),this problem can be solve by suicide once . *Almost all of the allies in this mission are using a FAMAS. *There are two notes on the helicopter's displays: one says that the fuel tank level indicator is faulty, while the other directly quotes the Book of Revelation on Death, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse *In the helicopter piloted by Mason, there is a peace symbol to the left of the players view, a common sign in the 1960's when the game takes place. *After the credits, there is a final cutscene showing JFK, Nixon, McNamara and Fidel Castro conversing about the Cuban Missile Crisis in the Pentagon. Zombies break through the closed doors (seen above) and the zombie level, Five, is unlocked. *It is heavily implied in this level that Mason killed JFK while Lee Harvey Oswald (historically labeled as JFK's killer) was scapegoated for the murder. During the final fight with Dragovich, Mason says, "You tried to make me kill my president!" To which Dragovich responds, "Tried?" Also, the ending cutscene shows Mason as part of the crowd during Kennedy's landing at the airport, reciting numbers related to the assassination ("22" is the day JFK was killed, and "6.5 millimeters" is the caliber of the bullet used to shot him). Or that he decided to go the place where he would've killed Kennedy if he was still under Dragovich's control (as you can see a completely wide view where he would have made the shot) which, in mental studies, would also be a reason why he continued to pursue leads leading to him being burnt. *The wounds on Mason's wrists that he sustained during his Interrogation are no longer visible. *As the intel unlocked in this mission indicates, Mason didn't recover from his mental condition and by 1978, his decision to chase down a currently-unknown lead (most likely in Johannesburg, as shown in an email sent by Hudson to Mason) resulted in the higher-ups deciding that Mason is "burnt", mentally unstable and a threat to national security, unfortunately marked for termination. *After killing Dragovich, the player might hear Reznov talking, confirming the point above, regarding his mental health. *There is a non-playable character in this mission named Sgt. Pepper. This might be a reference to the song/album "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" by The Beatles. *At the scene where Weaver says "It's over.", the closest ship on the left side with the hull classification number of "68" could possibly be BB-68 USS Ohio, a Montana-class battleship that would've been the one of the strongest in the world but was never put into production. *Jason Hudson's voice actor, Ed Harris, played a starring role in the 1989 film "The Abyss," which also happened to have an underwater base that communicated via a docked tanker ship. *Whilst descending to the undersea numbers station a tune very reminiscent to the soundtrack of "Bioshock" can be heard. This is probably a nod to the game as the approach angle is also very similar to the angle that the city of Rapture is first viewed from. *While swimming to the surface, the player can see the wreckage of the Rusalka sink to the bottom of the ocean. *In the Ending Cutscene,the book http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Profiles_in_Courage by JFK can be seen to the right of the woman saying the number sequences,it is although covered by a small black book but is still recognizable. *Near the end of the level, as the broadcast station's walls begin to rupture and leak, the player will encounter a Soviet soldier who charges down a narrow stairway, this soldier is immune to knifing as he runs down the stairs. *If you fire the machine gun on your helicopter until you fall out of it, you will keep hearing the noise of the machine gun even when you are under the water and while you are killing Dragovich. *On the Xbox version of this level sometimes when you rendezvous with Weaver the level will not continue as scripted. There are a few ways to fix this. Throw a grenade at Weaver and he will try to get away from it. Or just friendly fire someone. It can also occur on the PS3 version. *This is only mission in which Hudson never wears his shades. *There is a PS3 glitch in this level where there will be a frozen standing character model near the end of the game. *There is a glitch where if you use the last Valkyrie Rockets, you will be stuck with it, forcing you to only be able to use your knife. When you take off your underwater suit off, you won't even be able to use your knife. If this glitch occurs, you can restart the mission, leave the mission, or turn off console. *Should you keep the Valkyrie Rockets after resurfacing inside the station, they can be fired down into the hole you entered from. They can be controlled for a short while underwater. This is rather curious as such technology would likely not be waterproof. Also, this reveals that the underwater environment is actually 3D space to some degree, unlike that at the start of the Modern Warfare 2 level "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday." *The helicopter sequence at the beginning of this level is totally cut from the Wii, starting from the point where Mason and Hudson jump out of the destroyed chopper. The Valkyrie Rockets are also replaced by a Strela-3 launcher. *If player does not choke Dragovich, he will drown on his own for being underwater for too long. *If the player does not pull Dragovich down, he will kill Hudson and then shoot the player, but when the player gets shot,his vision blacks out instantly,similar to Al-Fulnani's death in Call Of Duty 4:Modern Warfare. *There is a soldier called Cpl. Hacker, this soldier can be seen in Rebirth and Crash Site. *When Hudson talks in the helicopter, his lips don't move. *There is a glitch in the helicopter part in which the Hind that attempts to destroy the players helicopter will disappear, meaning the player can not jump out the helicopter and continue with the mission. *The location of the Hind before the objective is added is rather unknown, as all the Helipads while escorting Weaver are empty. Besides, the Hind spawns out of the nowhere. *The last 3 levels all have names that relate to the Bible (Revelations as in the Book of Revelation, Rebirth as in rebirth through Christ, and Redemption as in redeeming yourself). *The name of the mission may refer to Mason "redeeming" himself after his past actions (namely going rogue and killing Steiner). Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels